You're Mine
by arohalee
Summary: "I'll do more than show you, Isabella. I've waited a long time to make you mine and make no mistake, you are mine" I growl at her. Rated M for some language and adult content, you've been warned! One-shot.


**AN: I own a fuckawesome new pair of adidas originals and a tub of Goodberries frozen custard but no Twilight Saga :(**

**I apologise beforehand, like my other piece, this one is also unbeta'd and taking into account the late hour I hold no responsibility for any errors in spelling or grammar. This is a one shot with no plans to expand into a multi chap.**

**You're Mine**

I decide to take advantage of the empty house, granting my thoughts freedom to roam, a luxury that is rare and far between with my expanding family. Why would they possibly think that I would desire otherwise? For over a century I have been more than content being surrounded by them.

That was until _her_.

Ever since I first inhaled her luscious scent and looked into her huge chocolate eyes I have had this primal _urge_, a _need_ to devour her and not in an 'I want to suck your blood' sense but in an 'I want to feel your pulse from the inside' kind of way. I know it is wrong and you cannot imagine the shame that courses through my dead veins when I see the happiness that she brings to my first companion, _my son_. While her blood may sing to my son, her body sings to mine and it was only a matter of time before it all came to heads. You can't avoid fate.

I submerge my frigid body in to a steaming hot bath hoping to recreate the sensation of being surrounded by _her_. I admit the attempt was in vain, nothing can ever come that close to my heaven but until I can be with _her_ again I must content myself with my perfect recall and the warmth provided by water rather than the heated flesh like I yearn for, crave for.

**Flashback**

"_You wanted to see me, Carlisle?" Bella sways into my library wearing a pair of those absurdly skin tight denim jeans and tiny tees she favours so much instantly making my cock twitch in recognition of it's perfect mate. I wanted to love her, possess her, mark her and worship her. My eyes roll back into my head as freesia's drench every crevice of the room, it takes all my will power to not release the growl that is seeking to erupt from my throat._

"_I've been waiting for you, Isabella" the double meaning is lost on her but not me and it appeases to hear her heart rate skip a beat when her name rolls off my tongue like silk._

_I sit back into my plush leather chair, taking my time perusing her form as she fidgets beneath my intense gaze. Her human traits would normally annoy any other vampire but it only endears me to her even more, her fragility, her racing heart, her blush, even her fidgeting are a constant reminder to be gentle with her. Something that I have difficulty remembering, she has awoken the monster within that I have strived for centuries for tame._

"_W-what was it that you wanted me for?" Her voice shakes with her self consciousness, pulling me from my musings._

"_How are you and Edward doing Isabella? I've been meaning to check in with you for some time now but you have always been... unattainable, with the wedding planning and honeymoon" I try to refrain from smirking when the questioning brings forth another bout of blushes, failing miserably._

_I was privy to the agreement between Bella and Edward regarding their wedding commitment, honeymoon and change. Naturally, Edward came to me seeking my guidance on the matter and to vent his fears for her safety. It was my firm belief that Edward's fear was born out of lack of experience, no matter how many medical journals one reads experience will always trump. Self maintenance was not going to cut it this time, there was much at risk so I called in the sisters from Denali to assist in the matter. Edward was very much against the technique but logic won out at the end of the day and Edward promptly gave up his V card for the sake and safety of his one true love. _

_It was agreed that Bella need not know this fact, as adamant as she was about experiencing this as a human she was not completely aware of the ramifications involved in such a task for a vampire. We feel intensely and it would not bode well for Edward or Bella if he were to be taken by surprise in the heat of the moment._

"_I'm not quite sure that I understand what it is you are inquiring about Carlisle?" Oh, she can't even meet my eyes. If it wasn't for her submissive stance in the middle of my sanctuary I would have found her reply amusing. As it was, my inner monster was practically frothing at the mouth to have her submit to it's every whim._

_Before I realise what I am doing I find myself around the other side of my desk standing directly in front of her, breathing deeply to draw as much of her beautiful scent in to my body as possible, I could almost taste her on my tongue. A moan escapes me but too low for her delicate hearing to detect as I imagine what it would actually be like to have her on my tongue._

"_I think you do, Bella" she freezes once she realises how close I really am to her, heart beat picks up causing her blood to rush faster through her veins. The venom that is pooling in my mouth is easy to ignore in comparison to every other sensation that assaults my senses when she is in my range._

"_I am aware that you and Edward have become intimate since the honeymoon and I was just curious as to how you were dealing with that" I attempt to take a medical approach and I fail when my voice takes on a husky quality somewhere in my line of questioning._

"_Is everything… to your satisfaction? Perhaps you have questions of a medical or a more… personal nature that I can help you with?"_

_The beauty of humans is that they are extremely perceptible to suggestive thought. Bella has a habit of gnawing on her bottom lip and a crease forms in between her brows when she is nervous, the embarrassment is written all over her face and I can only hope that I can put her at ease so she confides in me._

"_I might be Edward's father but I like to think of myself also as your friend, Bella. If there is 'anything' I can do for you, please do not feel embarrassed to open up to me. I wish for nothing more than to be there for you in any context you will allow me" I meant it too. There was nothing I would not give this girl/woman if she gave the slightest inclination she wanted it._

"_Are you worried about being… hurt or injured?" I have to ask, it's only normal right?_

_Bella scoffs at the idea and I briefly witness a flash of irritation wash across her face before she looks back down at the intriguing pattern woven through the lush red carpet of my room._

"_I doubt I am in any danger as far as injury is concerned, Sir" Sweet fucking jesus, she just called me Sir! I can feel myself hardening in my slacks at the scenarios that one little word has enticed. She confuses my silence as a prompt to elaborate instead of the sudden case of stupidity that she caused me._

"_You would be proud, Edward's… control is without a doubt superior to all else while in the throes of… passion" she spat the last word through clenched teeth. I could distinctly hear her molars grinding together in the effort she put forth to get that particular word out._

_I am still stuck on rewind from the 'Sir' debacle when Bella suddenly straightens her stance, her chin jutting out in determination, desperation and a tinge of anguish._

_This ought to be good._

_She takes half a step towards me before inhaling deeply to steady her nerves and releasing her sweet breath in my direction._

"_He is afraid to 'really' touch me Carlisle" she sounds so morbid, so disappointed._

"_Maybe I was asking for too much, maybe I should have been more considerate of his needs and feelings. I don't know how to make this better for him."_

_This is what I wanted, what I needed. I wanted her to need me but this was… almost unbearable to see this beautiful creature so forlorn over something that was beyond her control. Even my inner monster has been silenced in the face of her distress._

_I close the remaining distance, drawing her into my stone body offering her whatever comfort I can provide her. Anything to remove the anguish and self loathing that has taken up residence on her heart shaped face._

"_Shhhh Isabella, you are not at fault in the slightest. You are an extremely desirable, loving and passionate person. No one can fault you for wanting to share a physical connection with your husband, it is natural. You have to understand that Edward is from a very different period in time, he was taught to show nothing but the utmost respect to the females closest to him. Have you tried discussing this with him?"_

_I can feel her warm breath gliding over the crook of my neck while I rub soothing circles on her back. The heat radiating from her body is warming my own with its closeness, I never wanted to release her from my embrace. Her tiny hands fisted around my shirt collar in her efforts to pull herself closer to me._

"_I have, I swear I have tried. But how do I tell him that I want… need him to just take me? He makes me feel so fragile, so dainty, so… undesirable!" She huffs out her frustration once again offering me another concentrated whiff of her sweet breath. She's grabbing me tighter, begging me to understand, to not condemn her. Her movements bring her into direct contact with the bulge I had discreetly avoided rubbing against her up until now. My head drops down into her shoulder as a rush of breath leaves me, not that I needed it._

"_Please Bella? You have to know how desirable you are…" I'm begging her, I know this. Pride has no place in my library at the moment, there is nothing I would not give to experience what is before me right at this second. Thank god Jasper isn't here, my mind briefly flickers with a thought to Alice but it is pushed away at the feel her pressing closer against my groin and her lips on my neck. All thoughts of family obligation, people with tell tale gifts, wife and son have fled my mind leaving nothing but undiluted want and need. _

"_Show me Carlisle, please? Make me feel? Anything? Everything? I need this, I need you!" Those last 3 words sent my whole world into a frenzy as picked her up, wrapping her long, firm thighs around my narrow waist and ghosting to the closest wall. _

_With one hand tangled into her thick curls I crushed my mouth to hers, desperate for contact, to taste, to crawl up inside her mouth and happily reside there for all eternity._

_The sounds she was pushing out as she grinds down on my dick were killing me, my inner monster that had run for cover at her anguish was now coming to the fore front to claim what was his. Pinning her hands above her head I could feel my eyes shift to the blackest of black, my nostrils flaring as her arousal permeated the air round us and a deep appreciative growl rumbled from within my chest cavity._

"_I'll do more than show you, Isabella. I've waited a long time to make you mine and make no mistake, you are mine" I growl at her, I watch as her eyes widen and her arousal increases. She is virtually panting in want for me._

'_Exactly how she should be' I thought gleefully._

_My eyes shift down, following the trail my finger tips are making down the side of her neck, over the thudding pulse to the neck line of her extremely tight, extremely small tee yanking it down causing it to tear down the middle. Her chest is heaving in her efforts to remain still so I can do with her body as I please._

_"Such a good girl" I cooed to her._

_I slowly release the front clasp of her modest white cotton bra, such innocence just begging to be corrupted. If only she knew how eager I am to be the one to teach her all there is to know._

_Her breasts are firm orbs of fucking perfection and I flick my tongue out for my first taste over her dusty pink nipple. I look up at her from my post to find her watching me suckle her with glazed eyes._

"_Is this what you want Bella?" I thrust myself once again into her heated core, her wetness was starting to seep through her clothing only making me even more impatient I wanted her to say the words before burying myself balls deep in her heat._

"_You want me to possess you, taste you and take you, Isabella?_

"_God damn, I love it when you say my name like that! Please, just fuck me!" She asked for it clutching my blonde locks between her fevered fingers._

_I ghosted us over to my leather chair, removing her jeans and my slacks in the process. I place her so she is straddling my thighs while I palm her plump breasts and nuzzle her neck._

"_Off! Take this thing off now" Bella is trying to tug at my shirt with little success in her urgency._

_I am more than happy to oblige her as I quickly rip the offending piece of clothing over my head, faster than I thought humanly possible, her hot hands are tracing each ridge on my solid chest as she shifts forward in my lap._

_A clothed Bella is beautiful but a nude Bella is art. I throw my head back into the chair as I feel her heated digits envelope my member, drawing me closer to her smooth glistening slit._

_I don't normally swear in the presence of a lady but sometimes there are just no words…_

"_Oh my fuck, Bella" her grip increases, pushing my control to the limits as she routinely rubs the head of my dick up and down her lower lips. She has one hand on my shoulder while balancing on her knees either side of me, her head thrown back completely lost to the sensation of our flesh moving against one another. She truly is a sight to behold and I resist the urge to close my eyes and give into the sensations much like herself. I want to remember every little thing, every visual of this moment. My hands move from my iron grip on the arms of my chair to her hips, I needed to be inside her now._

"_That's enough Isabella, I want to feel you around me now. I can't wait any longer" with that I lift her up onto my cock and thrust inside her in one swift movement. Nothing and I mean absolutely nothing, could prepare me for the feeling of being buried deep inside Bella. The heat was scorching, so tight I could feel every muscle spasm of her inner walls against my length, it took everything in me to not explode right then and there._

_Bella was grasping and calling out to any deity that was listening as I moved her up and down my dick over and over again._

"_Harder Carlisle, fuck me harder!" She panted out and being the gentleman I am, I could not refuse her._

_I held her up as a pushed into her with a force that was bound to leave bruises but neither of us cared, we wanted to feel. I take a leaf out of Bella's book and draw my bottom lip between my teeth. The urge to bite, making her mine alone was getting stronger and stronger the closer we came to climax._

_A growl forces its way out when her hand flutters down to rub her clit in fast, furious circles. That has to be one of the hottest sights I have ever bared witness to in all my years. Her eyes are screwed shut as her releases crashes through her fragile body, her loud, husky moans push me closer to my own. I let her ride out her orgasm as I continue to thrust in and out of her pulsing warmth, watching each expression flitter across her flushed face. She stares intently at me through dark, hooded eyes while I work myself towards the edge. Her hands find their way above me to grip the back of the chair, suddenly dropping herself down on me with surprising strength._

"_Holy fuck" I mutter between shallow breaths._

"_Oh god Bella, just like that… don't stop, christ don't stop!"_

_My hands return to the arms in fear of grabbing onto her too tightly, looking down between us to watch my cock slide in and out of her pretty, pink lips. I can see the juices of her recent release resting on both our thighs and make a mental note to lick her clean once this comes to an end. One of her hands disappears behind her and I nearly jump when I felt her massaging and tugging at my balls._

"_Never, I'll never stop Carlisle" she's whimpering, ready to come again. I need her to come desperately, I am so damn close. This time it is my fingers that tease her clit until she is clenching around my cock, bring forth my own orgasm, milking me for all I am worth. People sprout on about exploding lights and the earth moving but in all honesty I just felt utterly complete and I had never felt better in my undead life. The feeling of Bella slumped over my form totally blissed out, sweaty and boneless was surreal, never did I think I would find myself here but now that I had; I could not imagine anywhere on this earth that I would rather be._

_Bella stirs above me when I suddenly remember a promise I made to myself. I swiftly lift her off my already hardening dick, laying her across my desk._

_I take a split second to look at the brunette beauty spread before me, how many times had I visualised this exact position? How many times had I had this fantasy while in this room? Before she can protest about my absence I am running my cool tongue along her inner thighs. She shoots up into a sitting position, startled by my sudden reappearance between her creamy legs. The taste of her on the tip of my tongue isn't enough much to my chagrin I couldn't get enough of her, with a rumble in my chest I bury my face into the apex of her legs and lap up all the evidence of our union. _

"_Oh shit Carlisle! I never… he never… fuck fuck fuck" She has no idea what the thought of being the first to do something for her is doing to me and my dick is once again straining toward her begging for attention. It's not long before Bella is coming into my mouth and I drink from her like one would the fountain of youth if they ever discovered it. I could happily live between her legs forever but apparently she had other ideas._

_She pushes herself up off the desk, forcing me to straighten up before pushing me back into the chair behind me. Dropping to her knees between my legs she looks up at me, nerves written all over her precious face worrying her bottom lip again. _

_I cup her jaw tenderly in my palm, turning her face so she is looking up at me._

"_I don't expect anything in return Isabella, I did what I did because I wanted to do that for both of us" and I honestly didn't expect her to return the favour in that manner. Esme never enjoyed oral sex so it was not like I knew what I was missing out on or anything._

"_No… no Carlisle I want this, it's just that…" she was so fucking cute when she stuttered over her thoughts, I smiled at her to encourage her to continue with her line of thought._

_She took a deep breath, averting her eyes to her lap._

"_It's just that Edward would never let me do this for him, he said it was demeaning…" she trailed off. How had I managed to raise such a closed minded fool? For a mind reader he was seriously clueless._

_I gently took her face in my hands, once again returning her gaze to mine._

"_Do you think any less of me for what I did to you Isabella?" her eyes widen comically and her cheeks flush even more so "No! Of course not, wha – why would you even say that? Everything you have done has been perfect" she whispered._

"_So you would agree with me when I say that everything we have done together so far is a beautiful, natural thing and we have nothing to be ashamed of?" _

_She is blinking up at me as realisation strikes, her eyes flickering back and forth between my still raging hard on and my dark eyes._

"_You can touch me Bella, I want you to be comfortable with me. I am yours to do with as you please."_

_I close my eyes to lean back, trying to express the level of trust and faith I have in her. Her warmth spreads through me as I feel her breath move across my cock the closer she got. I literally nearly lost my shit when I feel a hot, wet tongue run along my length before circling the head while sucking it into her hot, moist mouth. It was mind blowing how different yet how similar the sensation of being inside her pussy is to being inside her talented little mouth. My hands shift from the sides of her face down to her jaw massaging it to help her relax into it. I move my hands into her thick locks enjoying the texture of her hair lacing though my fingers as I watch her beautiful pink lips wrap around my throbbing cock. It's not long before my beautiful Bella finds a rhythm that appeases us both, her tongue adding more pressure to the vein running along the underside steadily drawing out my orgasm. Muttered curses fill the air around us as she pulls me closer and closer to my release when I suddenly explode into her waiting mouth, her soothing hands running up and down my thighs as she licks me clean._

_I pull her up into my lap, peppering her face, jaw and neck with butterfly kisses all the while uttering my praises to the goddess occupying my lap. We stay like that for ages, luckily it is the middle of summer and my freezing temperatures don't seem to be bothering her in the slightest._

_We don't speak of anything outside this room._

_What is there to say?_

_The buzzing coming from my pant pocket pulls us from our bubble, placing Bella gingerly on her own 2 feet so she can dress. I drag my pants back on while reaching for my phone to see the text message received. From Alice, of course._

_**You have 1hr 23mins before Charlie calls asking to do dinner with Bella and 3hrs 14mins to air the library out, wash your clothes and shower. We'll go hunting when I get home – xoxo**_

_I should have seen that coming and if I was being completely honest, I didn't care either. I half hoped they all knew just so I didn't have to continue the pretence that she was not mine._

_I know it was selfish of me but I now knew without a doubt that she was meant for me and I dreaded handing her over to Edward when he returned home from his visit north with Alice and Esme. My phone vibrates in my hand again…_

_**You should probably tell Bella that Tanya has decided to come back with us for an extended visit – xoxo**_

_Ah, Tanya… there is hope for you yet. I fix a smile to my face as I turn back towards my brunette angel who is welcoming me back with open arms. We'll worry about that in 1hr 23mins._


End file.
